The Secret Life of Velvet Scarlatina
by Soaring Memories
Summary: Velvet Scarlatina is entering her first year at Beacon Academy. She's a little reserved due to her heritage, but also a part-time stripper as well. What was once a job for money, is now something for some relief too. With her alternate persona, she's a whole new girl. Whether or not she can maintain this secret is a mystery, but there's bound to be trouble to hide her other life.


Chapter 1 - As a Rabbit Faunus

My name is Velvet Scarlatina. I am training to be a Huntress at Beacon Academy. For as long as I could remember, I was facing discrimination due to my Faunus heritage. I've gotten used to it after how much I've endured... but the only times where it really bothered me, was when people would say that us rabbit Faunus are typically strippers or prostitutes because of that stereotype of how rabbits love sex.

The worst part is that it's true.

I'm like most girls; I tend to have those moments where I crave some... relief. However, it tends to get a lot worse when I'm in heat, a cycle where my breeding desires are at its peak.

It was really, really bad when I had my first heat cycle a year ago. I was sixteen and I almost lost my virginity to some pervert because I was craving it so much. I did lose it already... but I'm not saying to whom quite yet. I'm just relieved it was someone who is good at heart.

What brings this to mind is my... job. Well, part-time job. As much as I hate to admit it, I work at a strip club sometimes. It's not like I wanted to at first. I really needed the money for my family, education, and for my weapon which I'm still constructing.

And to be honest, I actually enjoy sex... quite a lot. Not to the point where I'm addicted though. I keep my identity secret with a mask that obscures my face, I wear a voice altering device... all that stuff. With much more of course, I don't want people to learn this part of myself. Plus, I never go to that part of town unless it's for work anyway.

I also have to admit I almost have enough lien to quit, but I don't want to yet. I'll still pursue my goal to be a Huntress, but I'm still unsure about this. I know I should stop with the dances and having sex with strangers, but it's just so... accelerating. I'm one of the best because of those odd, fetishes men have...

I'm ashamed that I also picked up a few things or two to pleasure myself and a man... even women at times. I happen to be sterile, so I won't have children, even though I'd like a family of my own one day.

Today is my first day at Beacon, and I'm so nervous. Yeah, I'm a part-time stripper and all, but I still get nervous. I don't get nervous like one of those stereotypical anime girls, but I'm unsure about meeting new people at times. As my alternate persona though, I can just let loose.

I don't have huge breasts or a huge ass, but I have a nice figure which always gets attention. I've never had a client that was close to my age though. Just men and women over thirty, so I haven't had an awkward situation of dancing or banging someone I know. To be honest, I wouldn't know what to do if that happened. I guess go with the session and never think of it again.

My old friends always saw me as the incredibly nervous girl who can't fend for herself. Well, I've had a rough childhood and made it, I have a semblance and an amazing weapon (that's still under construction) that'll blow the minds of everyone, and I overcame my shyness greatly. I just, tend to keep quiet. I'm not the kind of girl who enjoys that much attention.

Initiation may be a little difficult since I can only rely on my martial arts. No matter, I've been through worse.

Now... my objective is to pair up with someone... after I go through a series of tests. Both involve physical and mental challenges.

(A Few Hours Later)

"Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Yatsuashi Daichi, and Velvet Scarlatina," Professor Ozpin said. "I am proud to announce the four of you make Team CFVY. And, you'll be lead by... Coco Adel."

Based on our tests, we get paired with people that are suitable to our fighting styles and methods in strategy. My partner is named Fox. Due to our swiftness and tactics that involve quick strikes, we match with the heavy hitter named Yatsuashi, and the girl who wields a Gatling gun, Coco.

I tend to get uncomfortable without my mask. I just, reveal and revive a whole different part of myself that can handle strangers with no problem. But now, I'm actually nervous. I'm going to be with these three for the next four years...

(That Night...)

After my entire evening, getting to know those three, we decided to call it a night. None of us really unpacked, so suitcases (mainly Coco's) were scattered across the room.

Tch, whatever. It's about time I can let loose. I already brought out my mask and smiled as I wore it. Tonight, is bound to be a rather exciting night. Curfew? Getting to Vale and back to Beacon? Pfft, taken care of... It's no problem for this girl.

 **Note:**

 **And that's the start of The Secret Life of Velvet. Lemons will eventually be in this story, but later on. Just a basic start of a whole new side of Velvet.**

 **For those who don't know me, I'm Nicole, and yeah, I'm a girl. I happen to have a bit of a dirty side, so depending on how I feel, I may write a rather interesting chapter for this story.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy a story about Velvet you may not typically see. More of CFVY will be brought up later on as well. This'll center around Velvet though. Whether or not this'll go to canon as well is still uncertain. Keep in mind this is before RWBY is formed.**

 **As a Valentine's Day gift to all of you, I'll be sure to update this as often as I can.**


End file.
